


Reacquaintance

by purrpickle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst But Also Happiness, F/F, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Secret Kalex Santa, i have no idea how to tag this, romantic kalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrpickle/pseuds/purrpickle
Summary: A movie and takeout - all Alex had planned. She wasn't expecting the visitor she got.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50
Collections: Secret Kalex Santa 2020





	Reacquaintance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astradanvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/gifts).



> This is my Secret Kalex Santa fic for astradanvers!
> 
> This is short, but's been a while since I've done too much writing, and this pretty literally flowed out of me. It made me happy actually writing again, and I enjoyed it - so I hope you enjoy as well! Thank you!

It was with a sense of frustration that Alex paused the movie again, looking towards the front door. It was the third interruption to her hoped for viewing of Happiest Season, she grumbled, standing up and heading to who was hopefully bringing her her dinner. She’d already had a forty-five minute long phone conversation with her mother that had made her highly uncomfortable as she stared at the paused scene of Abby and Harper kissing in the alley, having needed to grab another beer before rewinding to start over from the beginning again. The second interruption had been a neighbor dropping off yet another letter that had been stuffed into his post box instead of hers, ending in a twenty minute discussion about that month’s National City’s Digest and its coverage of the newest anti-alien push that Alex forced herself to entertain because as her neighbor was a college aged philosophy major, it gave her a perspective she didn’t normally get. Still, the fact he’d never looked sideways at Kara before, as well as never asked what were in the envelopes and packages he handed over on a semi-regular basis, endeared him to her. And at least that time, she hadn’t had to rewind any of the movie, either.

Which was rather a good thing, Alex mused to herself as she idly checked that her gun was still in position next to her door before stepping up to the peephole, because she could already tell where the movie was heading, and it was starting to make an uncomfortable feeling curl in her stomach that made her think of how… _Open_ she _actually_ was with Eliza.

So god, she had to wonder for the umpteenth time, why was she even interested in watching this movie?

Closing the door with her foot and preparing to lock it as soon as she set the food down long enough to, Alex froze, an audible groan leaving her chest and frustration sparking into actual anger as a neat, sharp rap sounded. “You couldn’t have been _one_ second faster, buddy?” she growled, prepared to continue her diatribe until her eyes registered who was on the other side of the door.

Alex jerked, the air withering in her chest as it was only the splash of hot liquid against her bare feet that alerted her she’d dropped her delivery, the hot and sour soup breaking open upon impact with the floor.

“Alex?” Kara called worriedly from through the peephole, taking a step forward as her hand rose as if in preparation to break the door down, “Alex?”

“…I,” Alex worked her jaw, sucking in enough air to just barely get a couple of words out, “One… One moment, I’ll get…” Hopping through her ruined soup, unable to feel the heat as her insides curdled inside the cold that had taken up residence in her extremities, she was opening the door only a moment before Kara’s hands were wrapping around her waist and lifting her.

Choking, hands immediately slapping onto Kara’s shoulders to support herself as her sister carried her effortlessly backwards and up, Alex could only stare into her dark eyes as she deposited her onto the kitchen counter. “Ka – ”

But Kara was already away, back at the front door, closing and locking it before swooping up the rest of the food and cleaning up the soup. She didn’t look at Alex, and Alex forced herself to close her eyes as she caught her breath. Part of her was embarrassed at how Kara had just so effortlessly treated her like a child, but as awareness filtered in, irritation in her feet and calves proved Kara’s actions as one that was probably for the best.

So, Alex sat and breathed and told herself she wasn’t going to cry.

It wasn’t until soft fingers and a cool, wet paper towel stroked along her right foot, the one smarting the most, that made her open her eyes.

Kara was bent over her feet, taking one by one and gently cleaning, soothing it, a tingle of coolness making Alex realize she was also breathing a highly edited version of her ice breath at them.

When Kara’s fingers brushed up her left calf, Alex’s composure broke. “Kar.” Reaching out to cup Kara’s cheeks, fingernails digging in too hard to be comfortable, Alex was crying before her sister’s arms were wrapped around her. “I didn’t think you were coming back,” she sobbed into a strong neck, knees tightening around Kara’s hips as her hands fell to grasp at her back, warmth finally rippling through her again.

Kara’s voice was just as full of tears as hers. “Of course I was.” She shuddered, glasses grinding into Alex’s scalp as she just as desperately nuzzled her, “You’re my – you’re my _Alex_.”

Alex found herself sobbing something she would never be able repeat if pressed. All she knew was that her mouth and tongue were working without input from her brain, and for once she was powerless to stop it. Whatever it was, it was something breathy and _needy_ , the sudden but invited press of Kara’s mouth against hers easily sweeping it away – and by that point, Alex didn’t care anymore, anyway.

* * *

“So what is this movie?” Kara asked curiously as she settled onto the couch next to her, beaming as Alex immediately pulled her halfway onto herself. Even with the small level of physical reacquaintance they had explored with each other, there was still slow, searching looks and hesitant wonder between them. It made Alex quiver thinking about it, so she forced herself to focus on her sister’s question instead, brushing a kiss along Kara’s forehead as she thought about the best way to describe the movie, linking their fingers together after a moment as well.

Only, Alex realized, she couldn’t think about Happiest Season.

Her and Kara were both freshly showered and clad in pajamas, the newly delivered food set out on the coffee table in front of them, but for once Kara wasn’t immediately reaching out to it. And neither was Alex, as hungry as she was. Instead, here they were, wrapped in each other, unwilling to move from each other as they got ready to watch a movie about a woman in a committed relationship struggling with coming out to her family.

And, Alex continued realizing, if this was her second chance with Kara – with her _future_ … She wanted to… This time she wanted to… She wanted…

“I want to tell Mom.”


End file.
